Alone
by desertwolf4
Summary: Spoilers 5x19  Michael was surprised to see his brother, Lucifer, even more so when he learned the truth about just how all of this has affected him.  Lucifer feels alone, and may still care for his older brother.  SLASH Michael/Lucifer


**Author's Note:** I'm not sure what inspired me to write this other than the belief that Lucifer still actually gives a damn about his family, Michael included. I rather like the pairing of Michael/Lucifer now. Hope you like it.

**Warning Spoilers for 5x19 Hammer of the Gods. You have been warned.**

* * *

Michael had not expected to see his younger brother there in the field, and from the look on Lucifer's face, he had not either. The light from the moon casted shadows across Lucifer's face, giving him a ghostly appearance that made Michael frown as his eyes met the gaze of his brother. The field was where Michael had been coming every so often just to think, a place away from his responsibilities as 'big brother.' Normally, he could hear the soft sounds of his Father's creations singing in the night, but tonight there was none, nothing of the sort. And if there was one thing that made Michael even more wary of his little brother, it was the fact that they both appeared to be alone, but there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of Michael's stomach. They weren't as alone as he though…but there was no way to tell, whoever it was, was too far away for him to tell.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" Michael asked, his voice steady and calm as he watched his brother, watched as Lucifer took a step towards him and Michael inadvertently stepped back.

"I could ask you the same question brother, and you're here without a whole army of our siblings? Never thought you'd be careless enough to go some place alone." There was a faintest hint of sarcasm in Lucifer's voice, his arms folded over his chest. "And yet here you are, all alone."

"I do not need our siblings to be here to defend myself from you. You may believe yourself to be strong, but Lucifer you're still my little brother. I'm alone? Yes but so are you, which I honestly can say is foolish on your part." Michael stood his ground as Lucifer took another step towards him. "Why are you here Lucifer…"

"You first Michael, what are you doing here? Escaping from your tiring duties of being the good son? Or is it something else, are you afraid of what you know will happen between us? One will live the other will die. You don't have it in you to kill me."

"No but you have proven that family does not matter to you any more when you killed Gabriel," Michael snapped at him, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. "That nothing matters to you. I'll find it in me, you're not the little brother I actually cared so much about."

"You cared? You're the one who cast me down upon Daddy dearest's orders! Where was the caring big brother then huh Michael? So don't play the family cared, I stopped being family the instant I fell," Lucifer said, the bitterness of his words lacing his voice.

Michael shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. There was no way that he could convince himself that Lucifer was not his younger brother, it was impossible and Michael did care for him, but whether or not he could actually kill Lucifer was yet to be determined. It had hurt him when he learned what had happened to Gabriel at the hands of Lucifer, that there had been nothing he could do and that it had gotten to the point where Lucifer could do that.

"Nothing to say to that dearest brother?" The sarcasm dripped from Lucifer's voice like venom. "Is that because the guilt of what you did has finally caught up to you? Or perhaps because you know that I will always be your little brother and you can't bring yourself to kill me? Take it from me Michael; it's better to just forget the past. Makes life a whole lot easier."

They were standing a foot apart now, close enough that all Michael would have to do is reach out and he would be able to touch Lucifer. "So you cut all of us out of your heart? Cut me out? Did that make it easier for you when you stabbed Gabriel with his own blade?"

He didn't flinch when Lucifer's hand shot up and wrapped around Michael's neck as if to choke him. "You believe that was easy for me Michael?" Michael said nothing just stared into Lucifer's eyes as he stepped closer to Michael. "You think it was just something that happened?" Lucifer's grip on his neck loosened, his hand resting against his skin. "Michael you have no idea what it has been like. Alone Michael, you were right when you said I was."

There was a pause as Lucifer moved his hand to Michael's shoulder, looking at him. The sense that they were being watched returned to Michael, as the two brothers remained silent for a moment. He took a step closer to Lucifer, his hand touching his brother's waist. "You don't have to be alone…" He managed to convince himself that it was nothing.

"The moment we part ways Michael I will be…" There was a sorrow in Lucifer's voice that Michael was honestly surprised to hear. How lonely had his younger brother been? It must have taken its toll, hardened his heart. Lucifer touched his cheek and Michael frowned lightly. "Pretend… just for a moment that everything was the way it was before. Pretend with me, or allow me to, for a moment in time." Lucifer leaned forward his forehead resting against Michael's. "Michael…"

For a second Michael hesitated before he closed his eyes, brushing his lips lightly against Lucifer's. He could pretend, it wasn't like he didn't want to; he had…missed Lucifer more than he probably should have. Michael slipped his arm around Lucifer, holding his brother in a way that he had not in years as Lucifer returned the kiss. And for a moment they were back to a time when things were good between them. Peace? Bliss? Happiness? Michael was sure that all those feelings were mixed up inside his mind.

That was all destroyed in an instant when he found himself being shoved back away from Michael. He hit the ground hard, bracing the fall with his arm, pain shooting up through it as a bright flash lit up the field. When it faded Michael saw Lucifer standing there, head held high, staring down Kali, the goddess standing in front of him.

Kali had her hand around Lucifer's throat, the other placed on Lucifer's abdomen, but Michael's eyes were fixed on the red stain growing on his brother's shirt from beneath Kali's hand. "You will regret the day you slayed the gods, the day you slayed Baldur."

Michael moved to stand up, moved to strike and get the pissed off goddess away from Lucifer, for the moment forgetting everything that he had done and only remembering that it was his brother. Lucifer held up his hand. "Don't interfere brother this is my fight." A smirk formed on his lips. "Tell me are you more upset that I killed Baldur, or your plaything Loki."

The rage that flashed in Kali's eyes was startling as she sent Lucifer flying backwards, the angel crashing into a tree. "Cold, heartless bastard, ruined my plans." Her eyes turned to Michael and she vanished not leaving a trace that she was ever there.

Michael was on his feet, racing over to Lucifer in the very next instant. There was an open gash on Lucifer's abdomen that looked as bad as it probably felt. He slipped his hand into Lucifer's and gave it a gentle squeeze before he scooped his brother up into his arms taking him into the woods. He could hear Lucifer whispering something to him, but Michael ignored it as he found a large rock face with a small cave opening at the base of it.

He set Lucifer down on the floor leaning against the wall of the small cave. It was cramped but at the moment it was the best that Michael could do as far as getting Lucifer out of open. Michael placed his hand over the wound channeling his energy into healing the wound. When he pulled his hand away, it was coated with blood but the wound for the most was healed, at least it wouldn't be fatal. His eyes were closed, only opening when he felt Lucifer touch his cheek.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" he asked softly, looking into his brother's face, a frown gracing his lips.

Lucifer gave him a genuine smile, his thumb brushing against Michael's lower lip. "Couldn't let her get revenge by harming you, only I'm allowed to hurt you Michael." Lucifer winked and Michael smiled slightly. "I didn't want to see you hurt. You are still my brother."

"You're a fool Lucifer," Michael said softly, and, unable to resist, he brushed his fingers against his younger brother's cheek. "A complete fool." There was a moment of silence before Michael shook his head. "You got your wish Lucifer."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't be alone," Michael told him as he pressed a soft kiss to his brother's lips. "At least not for a little while."

* * *

**Reviews are loved! I couldn't resist having it be Kali who attacked them, and I actually had to do a tiny bit of research for this. I will probably write a follow up. Maybe...**


End file.
